Necrozma-GX (Burning Shadows 63)
print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=NecrozmaGXBurningShadows153.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=NecrozmaGXSMPromo58.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Grahpics |species=Necrozma |evostage=Basic |type=Psychic |hp=180 |weakness=Psychic |retreatcost=2 |class=GX }} |rarity= |cardno=63/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=026/051}} |rarity= |cardno=134/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=053/051}} |rarity= |cardno=153/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=059/051}} |cardno=SM58|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=220/SM-P}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=050/114}} Necrozma (Japanese: ネクロズマGX NecrozmaGX) is a Basic card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Pokémon. }} |name=Prismatic Burst |jname=プリズムバースト |jtrans=Prism Burst |damage=10+ |effect=Discard all Energy from this Pokémon. This attack does 60 more damage for each card you discarded in this way. }} |name=Black Ray GX |jname=ブラックレイGX |jtrans=Black RayGX |damage= |effect=This attack does 100 damage to each of your opponent's and . This damage isn't affected by Weakness or Resistance. (You can't use more than 1 GX attack in a game.) }} Release information This card was included as a Regular card, a , and as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The Regular print features artwork by PLANETA, while the Full Art and Secret prints feature artwork by 5ban Graphics. It was reprinted with different artwork by 5ban Graphics as one of the available in the , released October 5, 2017. The Burning Shadows Regular print was later reprinted in the Japanese subset. The SM Black Star Promo print was subsequently released in Japan as a , and was 1 of 3 cards that could be redeemed by those who accumulated at least 8 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of Champion's League tournaments. These included the 2018 Nagoya Champion's League, held at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on March 21, 2018 and the 2018 Kyoto Champion's League, held at the Kyoto Pulse Plaza, Kyoto on April 21, 2018. Eligible events included the official Champion's League 2018 tournament, the Flight Battle, the , the , and the 3 on 3 Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in the main Champion's League tournament, with a further 8 Play Points awarded to Junior League competitors who achieved 3 consecutive wins at the First Stage, and 10 Play Points to Senior and Master League competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. 1 Play Point was awarded for participating in each of the other events. 2 Play Points were awarded for at least 1 win in the Flight Battle, increasing to 3 points for at least 2 wins, and a maximum of 5 points for at least 3 wins. 3 Play Points were awarded for a single win in either of the regional Open Battles, increasing to 5 points for 2 wins, with a maximum of 10 points on offer for 3 wins. 5 bonus Play Points were also awarded to teams in the 3 on 3 Battle that recorded 3 consecutive wins. The final opportunity for Japanese players to earn the SM-P Promotional print during the 2017-2018 season was at the 2018 Pokémon Japan Championships, which took place at the Makuhari Messe convention center on June 9 and 10, 2018. Participants could redeem 8 accumulated Play Points for either this card, an promotional card, or an promotional card. Play Points could be awarded by competing in any of the three eligible events hosted at the Championships: *Pokémon Japan Championships 2018 – The main event comprising qualifying rounds followed by single-elimination rounds. 2 Play Points were awarded for participation. 6 Play Points were awarded to Junior competitors advancing to the Second Stage during the first phase of the qualifying round. 10 Play Points were awarded to Senior and Master competitors achieving 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. *Special Cup – A side event played over a maximum of 6 rounds of Swiss, followed by top 4 single-elimination. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, 4 points for 2 wins, 6 points for 3 wins, 8 points for 4 wins, and 10 points for 5 wins. This event was only held on the second day of the Championships. *Flight Battle – A round-robin side event with groups of 4 people, with different regulation tiers available. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 1 additional Play Point awarded for a win, 2 points for 2 wins, and 3 points for 3 wins. During the 2018-2019 season, the SM-P Promotional print was available again as a 8 Play Point award, this time as 1 of 5 possible redemption prizes. Venues that offered the card as a prize included the 2019 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on September 16, 2018. Play Points could be awarded by taking part in any of the corner events hosted at each venue: *Festival Park – An area with various mini-games in which people could earn stamps by completing them. 3 Play Points were awarded for accumulating 4 stamps; 2 Play Points were awarded for accumulating 3 stamps; and 1 Play Point was awarded for accumulating 2 stamps. A maximum of 3 Play Points could be awarded at the Festival Park corner and only 1 stamp could be earned at each mini-game per day. *GX Starter Deck Limited Battle – Individual battles using 1 of the 9 pre-constructed . 2 Play Points were awarded for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for those who played 3 matches or more, regardless of the outcome. *4-League Battle – A round-robin side event with groups of 4 people, with different regulation tiers available. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 2 additional Play Points awarded for a win, 3 points for 2 wins, and 5 points for 3 wins. *3 on 3 Battle – Teams of 3 people battle other teams in single matches. Teams with the highest number of wins per round stay on to challenge other teams. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 5 additional Play Points awarded to teams that won 3 rounds in a row. The SM-P Promotional print was later available at the 2019 Champion's League Certified Tournament, held at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on February 17, 2019. The structure of the side events differed somewhat to previous events in which Play Points could be won, requiring attendees to purchase Play Tickets to become eligible for entry into an event. 1 Play Ticket was distributed with the purchase of every 2 packs of from vendors. Attendees accumulating 8 Play Points from side events could choose to redeem this card from a selection 6 promotional cards. Details of these side events are as follows: Battle area: *Construction Gunslinger Battle – A single battle with guidance from staff if necessary. Victorious players can go on to challenge a further opponent. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. *Seize the Chance! Last Chance Battle! – Another Construction Gunslinger Battle held later in the day with double points on offer. 4 Play Tickets per entry, 2 Play Points for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for a win, and 6 points for 2 wins. *Construction 3 on 3 Gunslinger Battle – A single 3-player team battle. Victorious teams can go on to challenge another team. 6 Play Tickets per team, 2 Play Points for each participant, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. Amusement area: *Venue Stamp Rally – Entrants receive a sheet to fill with 5 stamps dotted around the venue hall. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded per completed sheet, limited to 1 per person. *Find Pikachu – A card hit game that challenges participants to find a Pikachu card amongst other cards when arranged. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded for finding the Pikachu card. The Japanese promotional print features the Champion's League 2018 logo on the left edge of the illustration. Gallery print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image4=NecrozmaGXBurningShadows153.jpg |caption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image5=NecrozmaGXSMPromo58.jpg |caption5= print Illus. 5ban Graphics }} Trivia Origin Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:Darkness that Consumes Light cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by PLANETA Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Necrozma-GX (Nacht in Flammen 63) es:Necrozma-GX (Sombras Ardientes TCG) fr:Necrozma-GX (Promo SM 58) it:Necrozma GX (Ombre Infuocate 63) ja:ネクロズマGX (SM3N) zh:奈克洛兹玛GX（SM3N）